Tokyo Ghoul re:Birth
by InspectorHaise
Summary: Being born into being a weapon used for the sole purpose of slaying ghouls and enemies of the CCG, Kaneki and Hide find themselves chasing after their own pursuit of happiness while under the watchful eye of Urie. The Qunix Squad's life comes to an upside down flip after Kaneki and Hide become more and more involved with Anteiku, and what it means to be truly happy.


Hello, I'm the original author of this story, which was listed under Zaku Power Hour, Owned by Baby, etc. The reason why I'm moving authors is because I wanted to start fresh and was wanting to redo many thing in this story. I'm planning on moving the entire story then updating it. Thank you! Rather than Root Q, it's going to be called re:Imagine.

* * *

"One the 28th, part of the remains of a man's body was found on the street by the Takada Building." The voice of the man speaking on the television echoed through the coffee shop, and was loud enough to be heard by those merely passing by the quaint shop. "Fluid from what is thought to be a "ghoul" was left at the scene. Investigators are considering this the work of an "eater" type and are commencing a search of the surrounding area. There are fears of an "eater" attacking the city of Tokyo… But what are they actually like? Today, we will ask Dr. Ogura, a researcher who studies "eater" types."

"Heh, that's a creepy-ass old guy." Hide commented as he had his focus on the small television; a forlorn look took form on his face as he felt a shiver run up his spine. "It's pretty scary huh…? The Takada Building's pretty close to here…" Hide sighed as he turned back to face his fellow college freshman and best friend, Kaneki Ken. "You'd be eaten up in a second, Kaneki; a scrawny kid like you who's always reading incomprehensible books." If his love for literature had not overshadowed his opinion on himself, perhaps Kaneki would have taken offense to being called scrawny rather than giving attention to Hide's comment on what he thought of books.

"Wh… What do you mean, incomprehensible…?" Kaneki questioned with a cocked eyebrow and flat expression. "Hide, if you would just pick up a book you might get it…" Hide then gave a slight cringe to the image of him reading, and let out a small groan as he let his head fall on the table top. "If you pick one up, you might actually like it."

"It's no use; I'll just end up falling asleep after like, five seconds." Hide whined. Kaneki shook his head as he reached for his cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he let out a breath through his nostrils as the warm-liquid of perfectly brewed coffee smoothly went down his throat. "Besides, just because you like to read Kaneki, doesn't make you smart, you know?"

"Whatever Hide..." Kaneki said in frustration before placing the book down to take a sip of his own coffee. "Anyway, I was just thinking…" Kaneki said as he put down his cup, "Have you ever considered… Us getting real jobs?"

"Kaneki…" Hide muttered as he looked up from the desk at his best friend. "You know I'd love to do something different than our uh, usual business, but I don't see that happening while we're living in Tokyo, let alone Japan."

"I know, I know, but… Doesn't owning a restaurant sound nice? Or cafe?" Kaneki mused aloud as he gazed around the shop. "Besides, with all this ghoul business, doesn't get tiring for you?" From the well dressed servers in white-collared shirts and black vests, to the surrounding patrons, old and young; they all seemed like suspects to Kaneki after thinking about what Hide had said. "Ghouls and people look pretty much the same, don't they?"

"Kaneki, maybe you're a ghoul!" Hide proclaimed loudly.

"Your face is a ghoul… Besides, if I were actually a ghoul, I think you and I both know I would be very dead, Hide." Kaneki patronized as he tapped his pencil. "Besides, you and I need to talk about what Urie told us, right?" Kaneki questioned as he begun to jot down a quick sketch of a detailed golem-equse beast on the napkin he had used as a coaster for his cup. "He said if we do a "job" for him, he'd pay us about a million yen." Kaneki stated as he showed Hide his picture. "Look, I drew what I used to think ghouls looked like."

"I did one too, Kaneki." Hide grinned as he showed the bookworm a poorly drawn dick and balls on a napkin, which earned him a quick scowl from his best friend. Putting down the picture, Hide put on a coy look as he placed his finger on the handle of his empty cup and begun to slightly wiggle it back and forth on its plate. "You know, Kaneki… Let's talk about something besides ghouls or that purple haired guy for a bit…"

"Oh… Like what?"

"For example, which one's the cute coffee shop girl you were telling me about?" Hide slyfully spoke in a purposely loud voice. The shy bookworm let out a small yelp as he watched his best friend beginning to make a scene as he searched left and right around the room. "Which nerd is it!?"

"You're shouting!" Kaneki scolded as he glared at his best friend. "Hide, you know that I have a type too, right?" He whispered in a low voice. Spotting a potential candidate, Hide pointed his thumb in the back direction. "That one, over there…"

"Oh, her?" Hide asked. Looking over to where he was pointing at as cautiously as he could, Kaneki caught sight of the waitress with swept over bangs that covered half of her face.

"No, she's a waitress here. I was talking about a customer…" Kaneki explained, but still, he couldn't help but admire her nonetheless. 'Although, she's definitely cute…' He thought to himself.

"Excuse me!" Hide called over with a raised hand, which caught Kaneki off guard in his moment of checking out the young woman.

"Yes?" She asked as she quickly turned around to see the light duo-toned-haired young man standing up from his chair as he waved frantically at her.

"Can I order again?!" Hide shouted in a giddy voice. "I'll have a cappuccino," he ordered, despite not receiving a response back from the waitress. "How about you?!" Hide yelled as he looked at Kaneki, who was extremely embarrassed by his friend's sudden outburst.

"I'm fine, I still haven't finished mine yet..." Kaneki quietly replied.

"One cappuccino…" The waitress muttered to herself as she wrote down the order on her notepad. Just when Kaneki thought Hide was just simply ordering, that's when his best friend sprung forward with to activate his trap card.

"Oh, excuse me, what might your name be?"

"Kirishima Touka…" She replied with a questioning look on her face, which soon became amplified as Hide stood up to hold her hands.

"Touka… Do you have a boyfriend?!" Hide asked with a bluntness that was softened by his blushing face; which quite frankly did little other than greatly unsettle Touka. Watching such a sight, Kaneki could feel himself cringing internally as Touka begun to stutter.

"Er… ummm…." In a slight panic, Touka embraced the notepad close to her chest as she did a one-eighty degree turn away from Hide. "I… I don't!" She shouted as she ran away from Hide, who still had his hand outstretched toward his would-be princess.

"Hey!" Hide called out, but let out a sigh as his hand dropped to his side with much disappointment. "How lovely…"

"Hide, why you-! Stop being a dumbass!" Kaneki scolded him with a bitter looked once more. "This shop is the only connection I have to that girl! What'll I do if we get banned…"

"All right, I'm sorry!" Hide apologized as he raised his hands up to his shoulders. "She was just so cute I couldn't help it!...?" Hide's explanation fell short as he noticed Kaneki instantly lower his face down as soon as the door to the coffee shop swung open. "What is it, Kaneki?"

"Look…" Kaneki whispered as he pointed his finger at the girl with purple hair and red glasses that wore a white dress near the entrance of the shop, "That girl… It's her." Upon gazing at her beauty, Hide's felt his eyes widen as he let out a breath of defeat.

"KANEKI!" Hide exclaimed dramatically as he swung down his hands onto his best friend's shoulders. "Sorry to say this, but… GIVE IT UP!"

"Wha…!?" Kaneki gasped out as he felt his heart drop. Hide retracted his hands, and gave a quick second look to see who Kaneki was thirsty for once more, before feeling his eye twitch.

"No matter what you do, a hottie like that is impossible." Hide explained with a frown across his face as he turned back to face his disgruntled friend. "Besides, what the hell are you going to tell her?"

"Ugh… I… I don't know…" Kaneki sighed as he looked down once more. "I'm happy enough just seeing her. Besides… When she… When she meets my eyes, she smiles a little… If maybe she shares my feelings…" While Kaneki continued to admire the cute girl in his trance-like state, Hide meanwhile just stared at him a blank expression.

"You're… You're kinda being THAT guy… It's creepy." Hide pointed out, which snapped Kaneki out of his love-trance stupper. "She's giving you a forced smile because you're starting at her suspiciously."

"D… Don't be stupid…" Kaneki muttered. Hide flashed a smirk before getting up from his seat.

"Well, I got to see the girl you were talking about. Since it looks like I'm pretty much going to be the only breadwinner between us right now, I'm gonna head out and meet up with Urie." He excused himself as he stood up. "Good luck, delusion-boy!" Hide chuckled as he walked over to leave, but not before wishing his beloved waitress a goodbye.

'Gah, that guy…' Kaneki thought as he watched Hide flirtatiously say goodbye to Touka before exiting. 'I'll keep reading then.' He thought to himself as he picked up his novel to bring it up to his face. Try as he might, he couldn't focus on even his most recent purchase of books, but rather only on his crush as took notice of her reading. Despite her apparent beauty, the main reason Kaneki had found himself so attracted her was not her looks, but rather her taste in literature. Even there in the coffee shop, she was reading; and not just any book, but the work of one of his most beloved authors: Takatsuki Sen. Nonetheless, by chance, she happened to be reading the same title as he pretended to, The Black Goat's Egg, which was Takatsuki Sen's seventh novel in the series. Summarizing what he had read so far in his head, he realized too late that the very lady he was admiring had her coffee in hand as she walked over to him. 'Gah… She's coming over here.' It was then that Kaneki failed to notice that his book was opened far enough, that she had bumped into the edge, which caused her to drop his book on the ground. "S-Sorry…" Kaneki apologized as in a sheepish way, and was about to reach for his book when he noticed her kneeling down to grab it.

"Oh? The Black Goat's Egg…" She muttered to herself before standing back up with the book in her hand. "This is interesting. I was just reading that too… Is that in English?" She asked, to which had nearly caught Kaneki at a lost for words.

"Y-Y-Y-YES!" He shouted, which the young woman just smiled at. Calming himself down, Kaneki brought his fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat. "I… um… I like the author's work and I'm trying to get better at my English."

"English huh?" As the two began to hit it off, over the table counters near the cash register, Touka watched wordlessly at the scene. With the ruckus and hormones coursing through the coffee shop, neither Kaneki nor Touka had noticed the mysterious man outside with white hair and a suitcase walking by- taking a quick notice at the bookworm's romantic interest before continuing on with his way.

* * *

Outside, underneath the blue skies and through the hustle of the afternoon streets of the city, Kaneki and Hide sat down together for iced tea for Hide's lunch break. "Eh? So you're going out with that girl... I guess people do get lucky sometimes…" Hide mused aloud before taking another sip through his straw. "Not sure why you did, you know that we aren't even supposed to be goofing off right now."

"Yeah… Her name is Kamishiro Rize." Kaneki said as he cletched his fist in a determined manner. "This time, we're going to give each other novel recommendations! It's my first outing ever with a girl… but it's a dream-bookstore date! Hide… I might get close to her!"

"I don't really understand the appeal of a date in a bookstore, but… Whatever, go and have fun!" Hide smiled as he gave a thumbs up. However, that's when Kaneki looked up with a sheepish smile as he lowered his fist.

"Actually… Erm… I was going to ask you for uh… a favor." Intrigued, Hide leaned forward as he set his elbows down on the table.

"Oh? What kind of a favor would that be?"

"Because I've never done this before… and I really think girl is special… I was hoping that you would be able to guide me through the steps." Hide's face lit up as he held his hand up to his mouth.

"Kaneki Ken! Are you asking me, Hideyoshi Nagachika, to be your wingman?!"

"Not exactly…" Kaneki said as he began to twiddle his thumbs. "I would like this to be a rather intimate date; one where we would be able to share our feelings with each other." He explained before taking a quick sip of his tea. "I was thinking more one the lines of you overseeing the date from a distance; hiding inconspicuously through the crowds as you give me tips on what to do and what I'm doing wrong." Kaneki knew his request was odd, and perhaps even creepy to a degree. Had it been anyone else, surely they would have declined. However, the thought only furthered interested Hide.

"You mean… Like a cupid-batman?" Kaneki then watched as Hide playfully swiped his arm across- as if though he had a cape on. "Don't worry Kaneki, I shall watch over you like a silent guardian as if you were Gotham herself; for I am the Dark Knight!" Kaneki, although he thought Hide was acting completely foolish, couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on man, I see you smiling!"

"I know, and I hate it."

* * *

The next day, both Kaneki and Rize had agreed to eat at a bistro located downtown. After they had gotten their table, it wasn't long until Hide followed suite. Sitting down, Kaneki placed his cell phone on the table near his plate as he sat across from his date. "Excuse me for a one second…" Kaneki apologized as he quickly picked up his cell phone.

'Are you able to see us?' He messaged Hide, who seconds later replied.

'Ya, im a few tables over to ur right.' Putting his cell phone back at its spot, Kaneki looked over Rize's shoulder, careful not to make it obvious as he watched Hide give him a quick wave.

"So Kaneki, what is your number one recommendation?" Rize asked in an attempt to make small talk, to which the shy bookworm was more than happy to converse back with as he twirled his alfredo with his fork.

"Hmm… Takatsuki Sen's debut work maybe?" Kaneki replied as he picked up the fork before stuffing his mouth with the noodles.

"Oh, 'Dear Kafka'!" Rize stated as she began to recall the novel. "That trick with the letter really got me. Speaking of Takatsuki, his short story collections are really interesting too. Like Monochrome Rainbow…" Memorized by her cleavage, the sudden vibration of his phone caused Kaneki to jump in his seat as he let out a muffled gasp. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh…! No… Um… Hold on." Looking down at his screen, Kaneki felt his face beginning to flush at what Hide had sent him.

It read, "lol, stahp looking at her boobs XD!'

"Er… Ah…" Trying to change the subject, Kaneki around for anything to take his mind off what he had been focusing on; that's when he caught glance at Rize's plate. "Is that sandwich all you're going to eat, Rize…?" To Kaneki, it looked as though she had only taken a single bite, and even that was an overstatement.

"Oh…" Rize murmured as she placed her hand over her mouth. "I've been eating too much lately… Umm… I'm sort of… on a diet…" She explained, to which Kaneki just stared at her with a bewildered look. Not wanting to further make the situation awkward, Rize stood up from her chair. "Excuse me, I'm going to the restroom…"

"Oh… Yes, go ahead!" Kaneki smiled, but as soon as she turned to begin walking over to the restroom, he let out a small sigh. "A diet, huh?" He muttered to himself as he took another bite of his noodles. In a quick pace, Hide ran over to him, with a smirk on his face. "Hide?! Go back before she returns!"

"Kaneki, you're a real ladies' man." He said jokingly as he patted him on his shoulder. "Keep it up, and you'll get that happy ending." Hearing that, Kaneki's blush returned fiercer than ever before as he hid his face in his hands.

* * *

After the talking in the bistro, the couple had spent the rest of the day at the carnival. With Hide's guidance, Kaneki sailed smoothly through the date with Rize, to which in his eyes turned out to be a major success. Under the starlit night, Kaneki and Rize walked down the back alleys of a series of apartment buildings, with Hide following the couple through the shadows of the night. "You're type AB, Rize? I am too, you know.".

"Really? What a coincidence." Rize said with a smile, to which soon was followed with a blush as she looked down. "Our reading choices too… and we're the same age… We sure have a lot in common, don't we?" She said as she turned to look at Kaneki, who couldn't help but smile back, despite his shyness. Somehow, to him, it felt like a good thing. Distracted by his own thoughts, Kaneki failed to notice the other two young women that walked past him, one of them being the waitress before. Stopping to look back, Touka wordless watched as Kaneki and Rize made their way down the alley.

"What is it, Touka?" The other girl with a auburn bob-hairdo asked as she turned around to see her best friend looking back. Not wanting to worry the girl, Touka shook it off as she turned back forward to face her friend.

"Oh… Nothing… Wait…" Listening carefully, the waitress looked over her friends' shoulder to see a familiar face running up toward them.

"Touka~!" Hide called out as he approached them the same goofy smile as before. Much to Touka's dismay, she groaned as she facepalmed. "Fancy meeting you here at this hour!"

"... What do you want?" Touka asked as she glared at the happy-go-lucky college student.

"Oh nothing, just wanting to… Who's your friend?"

* * *

"Thank you for today, Kaneki." Rize said as she gave her gratitude.

"No, it was my pleasure… I had fun too!" Kaneki smiled, but gave a slight awkward look as he gave a quick glance over shoulder before looking back at Rize. "Well, I live in the other direction, so…" Expecting that the moment to either exchange numbers or simply just part ways, Kaneki found it odd that Rize simply just stood there silently as she looked down.

"Umm… My house is a little bit before the Takada Building street..." She stated with a slight nervous tone behind her voice, to which Kaneki had a feeling to where this conversation was going. "Recently… there was an incident there."

"Oh… Er, the "ghoul"..." Kaneki commented as he felt himself beginning to frown from the thought of such a creature lurking in the dark.

"Yes… I've been worried about it ever since… and I'm scared walking home alone… I think about it so much that I can't even sleep at night…" Even Kaneki was beginning to be freaked out.

* * *

"-And then everyone started shooting fireworks at Hide." Kaneki chuckled as he finished recalling an incident in school.

"Oh that's mean!" Rize laughed as she shook her head. "Sounds kind of fun though…" Seeing how talking about his best friend was lighting up the mood greatly, Kaneki used the subject of Hide as a way to motivate him as he walked her home.

"Now I think of it, I have one of Hide's drawings in my bag…" Kaneki mused aloud as he begun to rifle through the papers in his bag.

"Drawings?"

"Yeah, when we were watching the news about the "ghoul"." Kaneki replied. It was only a matter of seconds before the familiar sketches from earlier popped out of the binder he kept. "There it is." He then pulled out the drawing and showed Rize; the instant she saw them, she gazed in awe.

"Wow Kaneki! That's really good!" She complimented before looking down to see the other sketch. "Hide's is… Anyways." After he put the drawings back, Kaneki begun to walk forward. It was only a few yards until he realized that Rize wasn't following, but rather just standing still. "But it's mysterious, isn't it? That what started you and me walking together like this was a Takatsuki novel. Very mysterious…" Suddenly, she dug her head into Kaneki's chest, which instantly lit his cheeks ablaze with red. "Kaneki… The truth is, I noticed." Lifting back her head from his chest, she looked up with a seductively innocent smile as she stared into his grey eyes. "I noticed… You were watching me. Kaneki… I too fantasized about what it would be like for us being able to know each other more… Perhaps in a way that's deeper than friendship…?" Anticipating what he thought was to be a scene from a romantic novel, Kaneki felt his heart skip a beat as she placed her hands around his waist in an embracing fashion. "Kaneki, you're a wonderful man… I have a confession, my little Kaneki." Rize cooed seductively as she leaned her head into the shy bookworm's chest. "Kaneki, the truth is… I noticed the way you've been looking at me, and I've been… **watching you too.**" Rize said in a low growling voice as she gripped around Kaneki's chest and neck in a false-loving embrace as drool began to seep out from the corners of her lipstick-stained mouth. Her once beautiful purple eyes transformed into a deep, pitch-black color and her irises became a glowing red as her open mouth hung wide above the bookworm's clavicle. Before Rize could chomp down on Kaneki, the young man quickly ducked before leaping the top of his head into Rize's nose. Falling to the ground with a broken-bloodied nose and shattered glasses, Rize let out an angry cry of pain as she crawled back away from what she thought to be an easy meal. "**How the hell did you**-"

"I suspected you were a ghoul back at the bistro." Kaneki said abruptly as he stood over the surprised and hungered ghoul. Adjust his collar, Kaneki took another step forward as Rize crawled back to her feet while still holding her nose. "I know ghouls who pretend to eat food tend to have the urgency to use the restroom right after to vomit out what they can't digest. What a shame… I was hoping I was wrong about you to be honest, so I decided to continue on with our date… But while we were at the carnival, my friend sent me a message warning me about you… Your alias is "Glutton," the same ghoul who attacked the man at the Takada Building on the 28th, isn't that right?"

Wiping the blood with her sleeve, Rize glared hatefully at the calm look on Kaneki's face as she gritted her teeth at him. "**You know, there's a scene I really like in 'Egg of the Black Goat…' It's the one where the black goat rips out the guts of a man trying to run away.**" Doing his best to not be startled by the crazed look in her eyes, Kaneki stood his ground and watched the ghoul step closer to him while he reached into his side satchel. "**No matter how many times I read that part…**" Rize continued while undoing her hair band as she took another step closer to Kaneki. "**It gets me so excited!** **EXCITE ME, LITTLE KANEKI!**" Rize's scream pierced the night sky as four red tendrils formed from behind her lower back. Without hesitation, Rize leapt forward with her long tendrils raised above her head before smashing down where Kaneki. Being far faster than he had anticipated, Kaenki let out a yelp of pain as he felt the concrete below him crack underneath his body as Rize's kagune piledrove him deeper into the ground. Lifting back her tendrils, Rize's black and red eyes shot open wide as she witnessed Kaneki quickly stumbling back up to his feet; albeit visibly in pain and covered in blood and a ruined clothes. "**How… How are you still alive…? You should be a splattered mess right now...**"

Reaching below to pop his back into place, Kaneki quickly rushed into his destroyed satchel to begin searching through the contents as Rize stood stunned and distracted. "Damnit…" Kaneki muttered to himself as he held the remains of his MK23 pistol in his hand, but quickly let out another cry of pain as he felt a tendril wrap tightly around his ankles. Being hoisted up with his ankle up and his face about half a meter away from Rize's anazlaying eyes.

"**Your right iris… It's glowing green… What the hell are you?**" Beginning to feel blood dripping down from his leg from how tightly Rize was tearing into his ankle, Kaneki quickly grabbed the sides of Rize's face before jamming his thumbs inside her eye sockets; effectively bursting her eyes into goo. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Rize quickly threw Kaneki roughly four meters away into the brick wall of one of the buildings making up the alley. Covering her eyes, she began to sob loudly as she used her tendrils to shield herself in all possible directions while she attempted to retreat away from where she thought she threw Kaneki. "**Why… Why did this have to happen!?**" Rize screamed in a mix of pain and rage as she held in what was left of her eyes. "**I'm going to gouge your intestines out…**" Finding it harder to usual to breath, Kaneki let out a groan of pain as he held onto his side while chasing after Rize.

_Chasing after a ghoul is something most people wouldn't think is a smart idea, especially if the same person who was chasing said ghoul had just poked her eyeballs into mush. I knew it wasn't a smart idea, but I found the same ghoul who was responsible for those killings; and I needed to stop her._

Having underestimated her healing factor, Kaneki soon found out how fast Rize could regenerate heavy damage on her body. Running toward a corner in the alley, Kaneki only had a second to leap backwards as two tendrils swung from behind a brick building. Kaneki covered himself from the brick debris and quickly got up to his feet. Hovering above him, the bookworm felt a shiver run down his back as he met the hungry gaze of the blood-drenched girl. Using her tendrils like a spider's legs, Rize's newly healed eyes pierced Kaneki's with a look that was more akin to an animal than anything that resembled a human. "**KANEKI… KANEKI!**" Half crazed and starving, Rize shot her front two tendrils down at toward Kaneki, who quickly sidestepped the attack. Quickly tearing off his black blazer, Kaneki quickly unsheathed a glowing red hunting knife that he had attached to a brown strap around his white undershirt. Before Rize could pull back both her tendrils to launch another attack, Kaneki quickly leapt into the air before serving both her tendrils. Another wail of both laughter and pain shot out through the night sky, but Rize still persisted with her attack. Using the momentum of her falling forward toward Kaneki, Rize shot one tendril down toward Kaneki, which caused him to dodge. "**KANEKIIIIIII…!**" With him exposed, Rize successfully shot her last tendril into his abdomen just as Kaneki finished slicing her other tendril. Hearing Kaneki's cry of pain sent a wave of pleasure down her body as Rize slammed his body against a concrete wall outside a construction site. Rize felt primal lust and excitement run down her core and nether regions as she watched Kaneki trying to free himself from her tendril that kept him pinned into the yellow hazard markings of the concrete wall. **"BODIES LIKE YOURS… JUST THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF FAT AND TENDERNESS… WILL YOU TASTE GOO- AGH!"**

"Shut the hell up…" Kaneki muttered weakly as he watched the look of horror appear on Rize's face once she saw what had struck her in the chest; more specifically, what pierced into her heart. Kaneki let out a sigh of relief as he watched the last of her tendrils disintegrate into a red mist just as Rize fell to her knees. "You might… You might recover from that…" Kaneki stated as he used the wall behind him to get to his feet. Feeling his organs starting to form back into place, much like how Rize's heart was restoring itself during that moment, Kaneki quickly leapt onto Rize's chest in a straddling position and pulled the knife from her chest. Grabbing a wad of her purple hair within his hand, Kaneki pulled up to expose her neck fully before placing the blade of the quinque against the side of what he once considered a beautiful and slender his eyes tight, Kaneki began the process of depactating her.

* * *

_Ghouls, especially those gifted with extraordinary regenerative abilities always required… Extra caution to be taken. I hated watching what I had to do, I took no pleasure from severing any sort of body into pieces. It was disgusting to me, but as squismish as I knew I was, I felt no mercy or sympathy for her. Still, I felt like a monster myself as I tossed her severed head aside, just so I knew the job was done so I could open my eyes. I don't know how long I stayed on top of her lifeless body, but eventually I managed to call Hide and get Urie over to help us export Rize back to CCG's Research facility so we could get paid. I want to be normal, just a college student… But if I had to describe my life, it would be anything but normal. _


End file.
